


when souls connect

by ChuganiiMogi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (Not focused on the mafia aspect as much), Cussing, Description of minor gore, Emotion-centric, Everyone gets their time to shine, F/F, Fluff, HONESTLY INTENDED AN ANGST PIECE, Heavily Inspired by a youtube vid, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, JUST MOSTLY FLUFF TBH, Jealousy, Light content, Mafia AU, Mild Language, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, a lot of it, light depictions of violence, nope - Freeform, soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuganiiMogi/pseuds/ChuganiiMogi
Summary: MAFIA AU (but not mafia-centric)TWICE is on the down-low after a heist, join them in their (mostly) domesticated endeavours.
Relationships: (mentioned) Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 52





	when souls connect

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by TWICE MiTzu 2 and their amazing [mafia au](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ1EsWR-Owg). (TWICE - NA NA [mafia au]) 
> 
> This strays off of the mafia concept though, and focuses more on the relationships going on inside. I will however, write more mafia-centric fics if wanted. There's also probably a decent amount of inaccuracies, especially with the way I set up the system, but enjoy nonetheless and leave some feedback!
> 
> NOTE: Not beta-read and edited, and I'll get to it in due time.

_ “Blowing the building, stay clear.”  _ Jeongyeon said over the com as she started the video corruption process, affirmative callbacks were made.

_ “Penguin and Bunny, safe.” _

_ “Tiger, safe.” _

_ “Tofu and Jokbal, in position.” _

Tzuyu and Sana hadn’t answered,  _ “Ice, Snake, clear?” _

_ “Ice, safe.”  _ Tzuyu’s cool voice came through the radios, her voice clashing against Sana’s.

_ “Blow it up, baby! I’m safe!”  _ Jeongyeon could practically hear the giddiness in her tone before Jeongyeon pressed space.

The explosion was big and loud. Barely able to hear the screams of agony over it. That was fine, they already got what they needed, a bunch of jewelry, cash and stolen goods from the host of the party.

Jeongyeon wondered for a second how Dahyun, Tzuyu and Momo managed to mangle him, was he lying back in his almighty chair with blood from a gash? Poisoned? Or maybe he was still dying, trying to reach for a communicator and failing as his own property and riches put into it were being blown up.

The man himself was a monster, went by the name of YG, he was in charge of a human trafficking debacle, took women off the streets then treated them like garbage before selling them away, he played dirty. Shut people up if they went against that. If he could do that, TWICE could too. It was even better that people in their industry had something against him.

The fucker wouldn’t be missed.

She monitored the scene as the final moments of their plan came together, all of the cameras on the streets and quickly saw about twenty police cars speeding towards the explosion. The bastards would take just about ten more minutes with the traffic jam they caused earlier with malfunctioning traffic lights. Not to mention the man they were after was paranoid and had his building a decent ways away from the city. Just enough time. 

Jeongyeon nodded in satisfaction as she radioed in, cringing slightly as she used the code names the two chose for themselves,  _ “Tofu, Jokbal, finish up and bail.” _

_ “Alright, just give us a second, Codenut.”  _ Momo said over the line. The code name was a compromise because everyone in the group at the time ( _ Read: Nayeon because honestly, the only ones in the mafia at the time were just the three of them.)  _ wanted Jeong to be named  _ Coconut _ , because she had a bowl cut in the past which was stupid.

Jeongyeon watched through the cams as Momo and Dahyun cleared out, Dahyun spotting and shooting the remaining security cameras left except for one, their masks on and taunting it after they finished off the remains that would be detrimental to staying both unknown and infamous at the same time. 

Jeongyeon saw the static of every camera until only their body cams and that one camera were left. Just in time for the corruption, the last camera’s memory before their group’s signature taunt to a remaining camera being the only thing left in it’s memory. Of course, she had a back up and evidence of the crimes that happened in the building. She’d turn it in on her own time.

She gave a few final checks around the city and possible errors in her technique before giving the clear on the situation.

_ “Good work, everybody, head on over back to headquarters,”  _ The robotic voice Jihyo liked to use for communication over the radio said. Jeongyeon sighed, and everybody’s voices came through afterwards, all congratulating each other briefly before it went radio silent. They’d talk more when they got back.

By the time Jeongyeon was back at headquarters Nayeon was already inspecting the treasures they managed to grab before they were stored and sold off to some random old rich man trying to impress his sugar baby.

“You finally made it back,” Nayeon grinned, her gummy smile coming out, “Help me, I told Jihyo she couldn’t today because of her hand.”

She then whispered, “I had to convince her by using Tzuyu.”

Nayeon was really one of the only ones that could pull off being able to get Jihyo to do her will without being scared of her if she were to get angry about it. That small group included Mina, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon herself. Of course, Tzuyu too, but Tzuyu avoided trying to make her do stuff because she never liked making Jihyo angry, intentional or not.

“How’d you convince Tzuyu to do your bidding?” Jeongyeon asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat down and grabbed one of the diamonds from the bag full of other riches.

“I didn’t, I used Tzuyu by teasing Jihyo about her performance today,” Nayeon proudly whispered, snickering, “She started getting jealous because I mentioned everytime Tzuyu had to flirt with someone and said she’d skip out on the inspection.”

“What do you mean jealous?” Jeong asked, skeptical, “Why would Jihyo be jealous of Tzuyu, that girl has the worst job in my opinion, having to talk to people, ugh.”

“Jihyo isn’t jealous  _ of  _ Tzuyu,” Nayeon rolled her eyes and hit Jeongyeon’s shoulder lightly, “She’s jealous of the people she flirts with.”

“What?” Jeong squinted, looking even more confused, “What do you mean?”

“Okay, so you know what happened last week with Jihyo right?” Nayeon sighed, exasperated at the sheer denseness she called her best friend. Jeongyeon nodded, “Jihyo got jealous because the guy was flirting  _ with _ Tzuyu.”

“Okay then,” Jeongyeon mumbled, mostly just to end off the conversation, and to look less stupid, placing down the last gem of the sack and moving onto the next, “Do you want to go out tomorrow and have some breakfast, by the way? I found a hidden gem after scrolling through the city cameras earlier.”

“Sure, if you’re one brain cell can find it again tomorrow.” Nayeon smiled, snorting at her own roast.

“Shut up, dumbass.”

The two sat with minimal talking, leaving Jeongyeon to notice the others as time progressed.

Mina and Chaeyoung sat beside each other contently while they looked at the various gems. In truth, neither Mina or Chaeyoung had to really do the job, normally it was just Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Jihyo, but they both insisted on it today for whatever reason. Jeongyeon was still thankful for it.

Jihyo’s hand was currently in bad shape after she sprained it because she took a crack at a man’s nose and her wrist hit his face instead. (He tried to dodge it, apparently. Wasn’t fast enough and she hit him with her hand in a bad position.) Nonetheless, the meathead tried to flirt with Tzuyu during a mission last week that needed Jihyo to be with her. Luckily that didn’t compromise the mission and Jihyo was working on a fix to her behaviour that night.

She, at the moment, was sitting with Tzuyu, her eyes shifting sharply between the ground and Tzuyu herself. No talking. A sign she was feeling mad or extremely shy, normally without an in-between. But her furrowed eyebrows and eyes bigger than normal led Jeongyeon to assume that it could (possibly) be both. Maybe. Tzuyu herself looked like she felt guilty of something.

Sana and Momo elected to continue their bullying against Dahyun’s cheeks in the corner of the room, random pick-up lines loud enough to be heard at times before the voices were shushed. The three of them left after they got bored of the common room and retreated away, back to the group’s house.

Nayeon rested her head on Jeong’s shoulder after slowly growing exhausted. She mindlessly babbled on about how well everyone did today as Jeongyeon nodded off.

By the time everything was cleared out, Jihyo took them into her treasury room for safe storing and gave everyone their proper paychecks for the heist. They all then drove back in their normal vehicles home and called it a night.

“Everyone, sleep tight,” She said curtly, grabbing Tzuyu’s hand and retreating away to the boss’ room with her, an almost unnoticeable blush on Tzuyu’s face. Chaeyoung snickered, mumbling about jealousy and Tzuyu having to flirt with YG and bullshit like that.

“Where’s she going with Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon asked out loud, everyone in the room able to hear. There was the sound of palms smacking against faces and multiple phrases being thrown at her by Nayeon.

“You’re so dense, unnie…” Mina sighed, and Jeongyeon went red.

“I am not!” She barked, almost glaring at Mina, “I just don’t know something everyone else does apparently!”

“Boss and Tzuyu are fucking!” Chaeyoung finally yelled out in exasperation, “They’re probably having hot jealous sex with each other right now, so let’s get back into our rooms!”

“Eh?!” Jeongyeon incredulously stammered, a look of shock crossing her features at Chaeyoung’s words, “Really?”

Chae rolled her eyes, before walking away to her room, frustrated.

Nayeon sighed, before patting Jeongyeon in the back and walking over to her shared room with Mina who followed behind closely, looking longingly at Chaeyoung retreating back. Jeongyeon scratched at her head, before tiredly stumbling towards her own room filled with a plethora of monitors and a small workstation for her electronic inventions, changing her clothing into more comfortable clothing and deciding to keep track of the city streets and what currently was going on after the heist they just pulled off.

They were  _ everywhere _ on the news, Jeongyeon grinned. 

**_“Breaking News: YG Company Building Blown Up!”_ **

**_“Breaking News: YG possibly dead?!”_ **

**_“Breaking News: YG Building Exploded and Robbed?”_ **

She looked through multiple security cameras throughout the city. People were watching the news, the cops kept coming, rushing towards the building entirely in pieces. Same for medics, some people were hanging on by a thread and Jeongyeon could tell they wouldn’t live long. That would be okay, they evacuated all of the people on sale a lot earlier and gave them a chance to get away.

Jeongyeon hummed, checking her phone and seeing a text from Nayeon about thirty minutes earlier, had she been watching the streets for that long?

**5:22am Nabongs:** _ You really are dense kekeke _

**5:54am Jeongyeonieeee:** _ No im not _

**5:55am Nabongs:** _ Yes u are _

**5:55am Jeongyeonieeee:** _ stfu go to sleep _

**6:02am Nabongs:** _ sleep with me? _

**6:08am Jeongyeonieeee:** _ gn _

**6:23am Nabongs:** _ my leg is stuck in my bed _

**6:26am Jeongyeonieeee:** _ where tf is mina and sana _

**6:27am Nabongs:** _ i think she snuck over to chaes and sanas @ dahyuns and momos _

**6:29am Jeongyeonieeee:** _ whys mina @ chaes _

**6:31am Nabongs:** _ denseeeeeee _

**6:34am Nabongs:** _ come now _

**6:41am Jeongyeonieeee:** _ ill come over smh dumbass _

**6:26am Nabongs:** _ ;) _

Jeongyeon sighed, getting up out of her seat and casting the monitors a look before exiting her room and walking across their group dorm building where Nayeon, Sana and Mina’s shared room was stationed. She didn’t bother knocking and opened the door, raising an eyebrow when Nayeon’s leg didn’t seem to be stuck at all.

“How’s your leg?” She asked, turning on the light and squinted at the bright light hitting her face. Jeongyeon’s eyes adjusted to the light, and she took in Nayeon’s form laying down from underneath the blanket she had covering her. 

“Got it unstuck,” Nayeon hummed, before reaching out and gesturing for Jeongyeon to lay down. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and turned off the lights, closing the door and making her way over. Nayeon smiled, before turning around to face the wall as Jeongyeon sat down on the bed, contemplating for a second.

“Jeong~~~” Nayeon said, and Jeongyeon could practically hear her pout. Rolling her eyes, Jeongyeon slipped under the covers, stiffly keeping her body as far away from Nayeon as possible. The two were close enough that Jeongyeon could feel Nayeon’s body heat, Nayeon’s bed not accommodating for two grown people, but comfortable if the two were close enough, “I turned around so you’d spoon me,” Nayeon sighs, her hand reaching back and trying to grab Jeong’s hands.

Jeongyeon blushed, feeling nervous, she was never good with skinship especially when it was with Nayeon.

Her body froze up at the thought.

What made Nayeon different? Jeongyeon just wasn’t accustomed to skinship that’s all.

That’s a lie, Nayeon’s always been touchy feely, she’s more than accustomed to it since she, Jihyo and Nayeon have stuck together ever since they met in their old group, 6mix - back when Jihyo still went by Jisoo and before they had to disband after a few stupid mistakes. Jihyo herself disappeared because of that reason, but they found each other after 6 years of laying low, Jeongyeon likes to chalk it up to destiny (and she likes to think she doesn’t believe in it).

Jeongyeon’s mouth felt dry as Nayeon guided her arms around her waist and Jeongyeon was pulled closer to her, their bodies finally touching. She started to hold her breath before releasing it quietly, her chest to Nayeon’s back, legs against Nayeon’s, if her head pressed forward even a little, her nose would be right in Nayeon’s hair. She could smell the fruity shampoo and conditioner Nayeon loved.

“Relax a little,” She felt and heard Nayeon yawn, the older girl’s body sinking into her’s, their bodies pressed closer. Nayeon’s adjusted their legs so they’d be tangled together, moving Jeongyeon’s right arm onto her stomach and underneath her clothing, “G’night, we can go to the place you said when we wake up.” She slurred tiredly.

Jeongyeon was silent for a moment before she sighed, nodding. Jeongyeon started to go through her nightmare period again, and it was obvious Nayeon knew, “Thank you.”

* * *

Tzuyu woke up with a start, a suckling sensation on her neck and she flinched, groaning. She heard a giggle, the vibrations from the sound flowing from her neck to her face until it stopped and a light kiss was pressed onto the hickey created.

“Good morning,” Jihyo said, her voice still raspy from sleep, “I woke up before you.”

Looking around without moving her head, Tzuyu looked at the soft light coming in through the curtains that were drawn over her windows.

Tzuyu took a glance at her with side eyes, her body turned towards Tzuyu, having tousled hair, marked shoulders that peeked out from the comforter and eyes that were squinted, looking endearing. Tzuyu couldn’t help but relax even more at the softness this morning atmosphere created, and she felt like sleeping in for once.

“What time is it?”

“11 o’clock,” Jihyo proudly stated, “I really tired you out last night.”

Tzuyu pursed her lips, grumbling, “Yeah, you babbled on a lot.”

Jihyo pouted, her eyebrows furrowing cutely as she looked at Tzuyu. Tzuyu turned onto her side, facing Jihyo, “You were the one last night who liked it anyways, you can’t exactly tease me for your dirty talk kink.”

Tzuyu grinned, a blush rising to her face ignored as she gained some new found confidence, her finger teasing at the skin of Jihyo’s hips, “So I can tease you for your kinks and you won’t be able to fight back?”

Jihyo’s eyes opened wide, and she got up quickly, rushing away to her washroom, “I refuse to hear about it!”

There were a few moments of silence as Tzuyu started to stretch and Jihyo called to her, obvious impatience in her tone, “But you’re showering with me so come, Tzuyu-yah.”

Tzuyu giggled before getting up as well, hissing at the sudden cool air that touched her skin, and followed Jihyo, who turned on the shower as soon as Tzuyu started to approach the bathroom, eagerly stepping into the warm water.

* * *

“Satang!” 

Sana groaned in pain at the sudden weight on her stomach, laying still in the aftershocks.

“Momoring~” Sana hummed once she gained some consciousness, adjusting Momo’s body to lay beside her wrapping her arms around the other girl’s waist, “Where’s Tofu?”

Momo sighed, “She told me to wake you up because Mitang said she was almost done cooking and that there would be no more food left if anybody came late.”

“Well, I get why she sent you to get me,” Sana snorted, before Momo pouted but leaned into Sana’s comforting arms.

They both then heard a pouty voice behind them, “Bonjuru, no cuddling without Dubu!”

Momo and Sana were both then crushed under their tiny girlfriend, who squished in-between them. All three giggled, the two older girls peppering kisses over Dahyun’s face.

They stayed like that for a while until they finally heard Chaeyoung’s last call of, “YOU GUYS BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR I’LL FINISH ALL OF THE FOOD BEFORE YOU CAN SAY SHY SHY SHY!”

The three girls sprung up, before stumbling down the stairs, smacking against each other multiple times on the way down and yells of disapproval were released.

They all finally entered the kitchen, Mina and Chaeyoung sitting as far away from each other, silent as ever, which was concerning because these days they were practically stuck together by the hip. There was also some hard tension in the room and the three girls pursed their lips in reluctance. Finally, Dahyun broke it by going over to Chaeyoung and gesturing for Sana and Momo to go to Mina.

“Chaeng,” She merrily hummed, taking a seat beside the younger girl, “Where are the others?”

“Jeongyeon and Nayeon-unnie went out for brunch and I think Boss and Tzuyu should be down soon, everybody slept in later aside from Jeongyeon and Nayeon-unnie.”

“Nice,” Dahyun nodded, “How about you? What are your plans today?”

Chaeyoung’s shoulders tensed slightly, and she started to find her food more interesting than anything else at the moment - absentmindedly stuffing some kimchi into her mouth and saying, “Jihyo and I are supposed to meet up with Red Velvet for a weapon’s transaction later.”

Dahyun nodded, recognizing Red Velvet as one of their more common trade partners and patted Chaeyoung’s back, the girl really seemed out of it today, “How much this time?”

“1.2 million won for a few ARs and sniper rifles,” Chae shrugged, and Dahyun could tell that she was forcing herself to act nonchalant, stuffing salad into her mouth this time, “Nothing out of the norm for any of our trade partners.”

Dahyun nodded, before making eye contact with Sana worriedly from across the whole table and they both shook their heads worriedly at the same time.

“Are you not going to eat any food?” Chaeyoung asked with a raised eyebrow, Dahyun shrugged, but started to prepare her meal from what Mina cooked for them.

On Sana and Momo’s end, they of course were trying to get Mina to talk, but the younger girl opted to answer in short and curt responses towards them. The only times Mina was like this was whenever she had a lot on her mind that she was upset about. Neither could figure out anything aside from that it involved Chaeyoung and it seemed to have happened between the time periods of after they finished their heist and this morning. Nobody was going to straight-up ask Mina or Chae either. 

Mina finished her breakfast first and said her goodbyes before returning to her room. Chaeyoung finished her meal after a solid five minutes and left too, leaving the three of them to analyze exactly what went on. The three sat next to each other, Momo in the middle with Dahyun and Sana on either side of her.

“Well, Mina and Chae are fighting,” Sana lightly started, more so to start the topic than just an obvious statement taking a bite from her kimchi and feeding some galbi to Momo. The other two nodded

“What would they be fighting about, though?” Momo asked, the question being unanswered, but having certain ideas.

“Chaeng mentioned something about meeting up with Red Velvet for a weapon transaction,” Dahyun suggested, taking a sip of her water with one hand as she held Momo’s hand.

“Oh!” Momo jumped suddenly, tapping her head, “I know why I think!”

There were a few moments of silence as the two waited for Momo to continue on, Momo looking between the both of them as well until Sana prodded, “Why do you think they’re fighting?”

“Right,” Momo nodded, before explaining, her hands forming the circle she normally did, “So we had the first transaction a while ago with them, you-” she gestured to Dahyun, “were sick so you couldn’t come and you-” she patted Sana’s shoulder, “were on lookout duty for the deal at the time.”

“So Chaeyoung, Jihyo, Nayeon, Mina, and I were there to complete the thing,” She continued on, recalling the story, “One of the people from there recognized Chae and Chaeng kind of just stopped focusing on Mina and started hanging out with her during the whole thing and I’m pretty sure they exchanged numbers and Mina felt lonely, don’t think she liked how Chae was so coddled up to her.”

Sana and Dahyun nodded, “Do you know her name?” Dahyun inquired.

“I think the girl’s name was Yanny or something, she was about the same height and age as Chae, maybe. I think she might have the same position as Dahyun and I.” Momo finished, before two pairs of feet came down the stairs and they turned back to see two tired looking individuals with marks scattered on every part of skin visible. 

“Hey, Boss, Yoda,” Momo greeted in a lazy salute, “Can us three come with you all to watch the transaction?”

Jihyo raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “Why?”

* * *

Jeongyeon scrunched up her face as she took a sip of her hot coffee from across Nayeon, who was eating a light breakfast of eggs and bacon. The little corner shop was obviously directed towards a more European aesthetic - the rich brown walls were decorated with fairy lights and round tables. She could smell the western foods that wafted from the kitchen and feel the warmth of the early sun being cast down on her.

There were minimal people actually staying to eat, many of the customers being tired workers in a rush to get to work. 

“How’s the situation with Yuri, that Girl?” Nayeon asked casually as she swallowed part of her sunny-side up egg. They always kept a seemingly normal conversation if they ever talked about topics that would blow up in their face without code words. In this case, “Yuri, that Girl” was the operation they pulled less than 24 hours ago.

“She’s doing really well, her condition’s stabilizing and I think it’ll pass over in maybe three to four months,” Jeongyeon replied after considering her words and she clicked her tongue, “By then, we just need to wait out until she’s good to go.”

Nayeon nodded in understanding, grinning giddily like how she always did whenever they smoothly finished a conversation in code. The two continued to sit in a comfortable silence, the morning sun rising up, visible from the window and glowing against their faces as people continued to pass by on a busy street.

Nayeon finished up her food, and they both left to go out into the busy streets of Seoul, Nayeon intertwining their hands (the warmth being the only reason why Jeongyeon hadn’t pulled away) as they walked aimlessly. 

There were many news coverages on the big explosion, and people were on edge, avoiding contact with strangers and staying in their own business. Jeongyeon knew that soon enough, the tape of Momo and Dahyun would spiral around the internet soon, whether by officials or her own hands, both being viable methods of getting the truth out.

Everybody would know who YG really was in the end though.

“Do you have anything to do later today?” Jeong said suddenly as they turned a corner, getting closer to their base.

“Nope, especially since Jihyo texted to say that I didn’t need to come with her to see Yeri because Dumb, Dumber and Dubu insisted on going,” Nayeon sighed, sounding almost disappointed with her unfortunate schedule.

Until she realized the implication from Jeongyeon’s question. She stared at Jeongyeon with a cheeky smile, holding back her gummy smile and Jeongyeon rolled her eyes.

“I’m not taking you outside,” Jeong said and Nayeon pouted, pulling at Jeongyeon’s sleeve with her other hand, and before she could say anything, Jeongyeon continued, babbling, “I was going to ask if you just wanted to relax with me today, we haven’t had the chance to just hang out for a while and I was thinking of watching movies and stuff like that. You can even pick.”

Nayeon was stunned for a few moments and then considered the options, and Jeongyeon backtracked, her hand laced with Nayeon’s pulling back, “But we don’t have to so-”

“No, we should,” Nayeon agreed, tightening her hold on Jeongyeon, her gums showing as she smiled, “Was just surprised because you actually initiated it, you’re growing up Jeongie.”

Jeongyeon squawked indignantly, ignoring the warm feeling in her chest and addressed Nayeon’s final words, “I’m 23 I’ll have you know! I’m a fully grown, capable adult.”

“Of course you are,” Nayeon nodded as if she were speaking to a little kid, faux seriousness etched on her features. Jeongyeon actually pouted at that and Nayeon melted, grinning.

“Whatever, we’re here, let’s go watch a few movies.”

“I’m picking because you said so!”

* * *

Mina sighed, taking off her headphones and brushing a hand through her hair as she zoned out yet again for the nth from the MMORPG she decided to play a few hours ago. 

She started well before the others left just so she’d have an excuse not to see them off. It was a cowardly move, sure, but Mina never liked confrontation in the first place, who said she’d try it now?

Stretching, she got up from her chair and made her way downstairs, hearing laughter and cries coming from their living room. Upon entering, Mina saw that the room was dimmed, the only light emanated coming from the TV, whatever movie playing in the background seemingly a horror one.

Her eyes then focused on Nayeon and Jeongyeon curled against each other after her eyes adjusted, and she smiled bitterly, before calling out, “You guys are home?”

The two made strangled noises, falling out of the couch in each other’s arms. Jeongyeon managed to compose herself enough to say, throwing a finger gun up in Mina’s direction,“Yep! You are too- Nayeon stop it, let me get up!”

She heard Nayeon say, “That’s cruel, I’m scarred and you tell me to get off.”

“Yeah, well I wasn’t the one who picked this movie! Anyways, you’re here too, Mina?” Jeongyeon responded, finishing her question and sitting up, struggling to untangle her legs from Nayeon’s.

“I already talked to Jihyo about skipping out today, and she said she could handle it,” Mina said lightly, before reluctantly asking, “Can I talk to the both of you? I don’t want to be a bother, though.”

Finally, Nayeon let go, both older girls scrambling up to see her and sitting down, leaving a space for Mina to sit. Jeongyeon reached for the remote, but Mina shook her head, “I think I’d prefer talking with the movie on, actually, it’s okay.”

Mina then made her way to the couch, settling in between them, Nayeon immediately clinging onto her body and saying, “Trouble in paradise, Minari?”

Mina glanced at Jeongyeon who smiled in semi-confusion and nodded, prodding at her to talk. Mina relaxed into Nayeon’s comforting arms, knowing that two out of the three most responsible members were here to help her through the dilemma she was currently in.

“I guess,” Mina responded, and Jeongyeon spoke up, ever oblivious.

“I’d expect you to go to Chaeyoung for advice actually,” Jeong stated, and when Nayeon looked at her in a half-glare, she explained, “Because, you know, you two have been really close recently.”

“I’m pretty sure Chaeyoung’s too busy with her new girlfriend.” Mina sighed bitterly, leaning even more into Nayeon, feeling a stir in her stomach thinking about it. Her fingers started to tingle and her chest tightened at the prospect of Chae even kissing anyone else’s cheek.

Jeongyeon sputtered, her eyes widening, “Chaeng has a girlfriend?”

Mina shrugged and Nayeon argued, “There’s no way Chae has a girlfriend,” She raised an eyebrow, lightly hitting Mina’s shoulder.

“Well it sure seems like it,” Mina frowned, starting to tense up as she recalled all past events, “When she managed to get Yuni-” 

Nayeon cut in with a quick, “Yeri!” 

“-or whatever’s number she’s just been on her phone a lot and checks it whenever we both hang out.”

Mina herself was fully aware of-  _ that girl’s  _ name but she felt better believing that she wasn’t in all honesty.

“Well I know one way you could get her out of the picture, she’s one of my friends of course, but family comes first, so-” Nayeon started, before Jeongyeon cut her off by reaching over and pinching the older girl’s arm, which made her squeal and glare at Jeongyeon.

“Joking or not,” Jeongyeon said, giving a pointed look towards Nayeon who pouted, “You should just talk to her, okay? If there’s something really bothering you, then discuss it, put it all out there, that’s the only way you’d get through a problem like this.”

Mina bit her lip, and spoke up softly, “You know that this isn’t a friend thing right? We’re talking about me  _ liking  _ her. Romantically.”

Jeongyeon grinned, nodding almost reluctantly, “Trust me, these past months have already shown a lot of light on some stuff, and apparently jealousy is something that really runs in this group of people. I also understand that stuff is easier said than done, but you don’t have to directly ask her.”

Nayeon and Mina looked at her amazed, it was no secret that Jeongyeon was dumb by any means, but she often missed romantic cues unless explicitly told. Mina felt Nayeon’s hand intertwine with her’s, and the older girl’s face pressing into her neck, heat radiating off of her and the ghost of a smile on her lips.

“How?” Mina asked, both to distract Jeongyeon’s curious eyes from Nayeon’s actions, mild jealousy already glinting off her eyes and Mina almost smiled at the irony. But also because she was actually curious.

Jeongyeon snapped out of her little eyeing session, “You could just ask, ‘Hey, how was seeing your girlfriend again?’ or even just ‘Is she your girlfriend?’ both would work.“

Mina considered her options, running through all of the scenarios in her head before sighing, “Yeah, they would be the safest bet in the end.”

“Good, because if they’re on schedule, they should be home soon,” Jeongyeon smiled, and Nayeon lifted her head from Mina’s shoulder, slowly peeling off of her and patting her back.

“Go get that tiger,” Nayeon cheered, right as the front door opened and Sana’s voice was heard over four other voices.

Mina nodded, determined, and stood up, facing towards the two women and saying, “Thank you. You both really helped.”

“Anytime,” They both replied in unison, moving to pay attention to their movie and immediately squealing as a jumpscare popped up on screen, a loud shriek accompanying it. Nayeon clung onto Jeongyeon who relaxed into the embrace. Mina smiled at the scene, walking away and into the hallway where she was greeted by five people.

Jihyo spoke up first, her face showing visible confusion, “Is bloody murder going on in here or what?”

Mina shook her head, “Nayeon and Jeongyeon-unnie are watching a horror movie, we should leave them be.”

They all nodded in understanding, and Sana, Momo, and Dahyun proceeded to run up to their room after saying a quick farewell, while Jihyo smiled as Tzuyu came down the stairs to greet Jihyo. Chaeyoung, yet again was looking down at her phone, a nervous frown on her face and Mina felt a spike of jealousy already coursing through her veins.

Chae looked up and met Mina’s eyes, feeling them on her and froze, gulping and putting the phone into her pocket, Mina not missing the action.

Mina took a deep breath, calming her nerves, before saying, “Can we talk?”

“Uhm, yeah,” Chaeyoung responded, before gesturing awkwardly, “We can go talk in my room.”

Nodding, Mina took Chae’s hand and dragged her up the stairs, into the room and closing the door behind her.

“Do you want to sit?” Chaeyoung asked, sitting down on her bed, a weird tone that Mina couldn’t identify in her voice. Mina sighed, before sitting down beside Chaeyoung, albeit with a considerable amount of space between them, “So, let’s… talk?”

“How was seeing your girlfriend?” Mina asked, her hands resting on her lap, avoiding Chaeyoung’s eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Chaeyoung started to wheeze, Mina looked at her incredulously.

“Yeri’s not my girlfriend,” Chae explained softly, “I’ve just been talking to her since we’ve been helping each other out.”

“About what,” Mina said almost poutily. Chaeyoung considered what to say, before replying carefully.

“We both have something in common that we’re sharing advice about, think of it as a project,” The younger girl shrugged and Mina looked up at her questionably, “It’s a little pact, actually, I guess.”

“But do you like her?” Mina asked, staring directly into Chaeyoung’s eyes, who responded without hesitation.

“Not at all,” She grinned, patting Mina’s back, “Even if I did, she likes someone else.”

Everything for Mina clicked at those words, and she hesitantly asked, “Is that the thing you two have in common?”

Chae looked surprised, “What?”

“Her liking somebody,”  _ Do you like someone too? _ Mina’s mind raced, and she considered all of the possibilities as to who it could be.

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung confessed. Then added jokingly, “But also because we knew each other from a while back anyways.”

“Who?” Mina asked, a slight edge to her tone, even with her attempting to keep it as light as possible.

“Who she likes?” Chae asked with a raised eyebrow, before speaking and not giving Mina the chance to clarify, “She likes their consigliere, Wendy.”

Mina nodded, before stating, “I wasn’t asking about who she liked.”

Chaeyoung smiled, and rubbed at the nape of her neck, “I figured.” The smaller girl cleared her throat before saying, “This is impromptu but I might as well say it now, especially because we both said we’d do this, that’s why I was checking my phone, yknow, and we both made a deal on this and that, and I hope you don’t get mad or anything, but-”

Mina placed a hand on Chae’s shoulder, rubbing to calm her down, “Don’t worry, I won’t judge you.” 

Even if Chaeyoung didn’t like her back.

“I like you,” Chaeyoung blurted, her cheeks tinting red. She looked straight into Mina’s eyes as she said that and Mina’s eyes went wide, “I know there’s some chance that you may not like me back either, but I’d like to think you do which is why I only worked up the courage now.”

“I do,” Mina coughed, stifling the need to squeal in delight, “I like you too.”

The two nodded at each other in understanding for a few moments before Chaeyoung asked, “So does this mean I can kiss you and we can be girlfriends?”

Mina blushed before nodding and grinning, “Yeah, I guess that would only be proper conduct would it not?”

“I think it would.”

Their lips touched softly, and Mina felt like Chae was holding back, as if Mina was a dainty doll that was fragile and she pushed more into the kiss until it came to her liking. They took their time, and Chaeyoung couldn’t stop smiling until they separated into a burst of giggles.

“We talked like grown adults would,” Chaeyoung laughed, crashing into Mina’s body and they both layed down, Chaeyoung sprawled on top of Mina, “Take that, Nayeon and Jeongyeon-unnie.”

“They’re bound to get their soon,” Mina hummed, “Jeongyeon-unnie is starting to pick up signals, actually, but I think it’s only bound to other people now.”

Chae snorted before shaking her head, “Go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Jeongyeon and Nayeon sneezed at the same time moments earlier while Chaeyoung and Mina spoke upstairs, “Are we both sick?” Jeongyeon wondered, before raising an eyebrow at Nayeon, “You didn’t get me sick did you?”

“Of course, blame the victim,” Nayeon pouted, rolling her eyes at Jeongyeon, “I think it was you.”

“You sneezed two seconds before me, untrue.” Jeongyeon argued, before Nayeon sighed.

“Maybe people were just talking about us,” Nayeon snorted, “It could be transferable even if the public doesn’t know our real names, simple, now watch the stupid sci-fi movie you put on.”

“Hey, my movie choice isn’t stupid!”

“Yes, yes it is.”

  
  



End file.
